The darkness within
by Darkeneddevil
Summary: He was their savior, their champion, their pride and joy, their hero. Now he is the victim of their greatest regret. Cast into Tartarus for defending his family he was broken and corrupt. But after his almost near failed escape from the pit a new war has begun and everyone needs their hero to lead them once more. The question is, will he do it? or will he watch them burn?
1. Chapter 1

_Run, I have to run!_

They found me again and this time I don't have cheap tricks to escape.

 _I can't go back! I won't go back!_

My lungs were on fire but I urged myself to keep going. I couldn't stop. Not even for a little bit or they would catch me for sure. For a millennia I rotted in Tartarus, endless agonizing years being tortured day in and day out. They won't take me; I'll kill them all before I let anyone put me back in the pit.

As I ran my scars along my legs began to tear and pour my life fluid. My special black blood. Ignoring my wounds I kept running. I could hear them in the distance, shouting orders demanding their minions to find me and bring me back to their master. I could hear the sounds of hellhounds being let off their leashes, picking up my scent and charging after me thirsting for the taste of my flesh. I held a special hatred for these beasts.

I saw an ally way up ahead and made a beeline directly for it praying to every non useless god I knew of that it wasn't a dead end. For once my prayers were answered and the ally led me directly out of town into the surrounding forest. Only one thing stood blocking my path to potential freedom and that was a 10 foot fence with a sign reading do not trespass. Without breaking stride I sprinted at the fence and launched myself as high up as I could get instantly scrambling to clear the fence before anything found me.

As soon as I reached the top I jumped down rolling the second my feet hit the ground and coming up at a run. I had no time to waste and a broken ankle would not help me in the slightest. I reached the tree line in no time at all and continued running deep into the forest listening for any signs or signals that I was still being followed while trying to find some place I could hide and recuperate. The sounds of howling confirmed I was still being tracked so I began to try and feel for any source of water in the area and soon enough I found a small river in the direction I was headed.

I kept running until I saw the river I was looking for and dove in swimming straight to the bottom hid in the shadows from the moonlight and waited. Soon enough I heard the faint sound of growling and saw the beasts as they sniffed along the river bank trying to re-find my trail. Thinking I was gone the hounds let out a howl and ran back to their masters heads hung low in failure.

My body wanted to move but my mind knew better and even after the hounds were long gone I still lay there in the river waiting. For what felt like hours I lay there beneath the water waiting for something, anything to happen. And just as I had expected a figure appeared in my visual range.

The figure made his way to the small shore line of the river and stood a measly two feet from me, all the while his eyes scanning the water in search of me. I couldn't quite make out what the figure looked like other than they were tall and built but if my assumption was correct as to who was by me then I was in deep trouble.

My heart rate rose as he leaned down and I felt his gaze upon me. Against my will I shut my eyes tight and silently prayed to any gods that still remembered me that he would just leave and I could escape. I waited and waited for anything to happen, eyes shut in fear of who the figure could be and against my better judgment I kept them shut.

That was the worst mistake I could have made.

I screamed in pain I wasn't prepared for as the figure thrust their blade through my chest, reaching down into the water and dragging me to the surface by the color of my tattered shirt. The second I broke the surface the pain tripled as I no longer had the healing from the river and I almost passed out right there if it weren't for the damn cursed blade currently sticking out of my chest.

"Ah there you are! Now what did I tell you about trying to leave me before I've had my fun?"

Oh how I hated that voice. Now that I was out of the water I could look upon the figure who found me.

Long black hair down to her shoulders, obsidian eyes, pale white skin with no blemishes, roughly 5' 2'' with a petite body with plenty of curves and an angelic face that had most men dazed and unable to think. She was the embodiment of perfection. However that perfection was ruined by the sadistic cruelty shown so clearly in her eyes, the crazed smile of someone who has lost their grip on reality and most especially the sword she had plunged in my chest. Didn't really make her all the desirable.

"Nothing to say huh? Oh well that's alright. You'll be saying plenty when we get back home. That is if you count screams of agonizing pain speaking. "

I could only look up at her in horror as my lungs filled up with blood and I felt my life force slipping away. But she wouldn't let me die. Not out here in the mortal world that is. But back in Tartarus it's her favorite game. How can we die today?

"You're never getting out you know." She whispered in my ear as she leaned down.

"You'll never see this place again, so say goodbye because it's about time I take you home."

And with those words she stood, ripping her sword out of my chest as she did so. Licking the blade clean of my blood she sent me one last sadistic smile before turning around and starting the chant to open a passage to the pit. Any hope I had attained at escaping over the past few days was crushed as I felt the aura of hell surround and for the first time in forever, I cried.

But before the chant could be completed an arrow flew through the sky and lodged itself into her skull.

A massive group of silver clad teens came rushing out of the surrounding forest and set up a perimeter around me and the body of my torturer. Two familiar looking people rushed forward and knelt beside me. Silver and electric blue eyes met blood shot sea green before the effects of my heavy blood loss took effect and I lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thalia POV**

It's pretty safe to say that today has been the most heart wrenching, chaotic, joyful day of my entire immortal life. Well, it's only been 2 centuries so far but hey that's twice the normal life span of mortals.

But anyways back to my day. 6 hours ago Lady Artemis had an urgent council meeting on Olympus and flashed away without telling us what was going on, Leaving us to wander around our campsite enjoying the break from hunting down groups of monsters before they could make it to the main body of their forces. It was exhausting traveling the country fighting massive groups of now organized monsters day in and day out but sadly, we were the only ones who could.

The camps (despite Chiron and Reyna doing their best to stop it) have gotten lazy and talentless in our time of peace. There were no longer heroes of Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter only lazy, whiney, good for nothing snot-nosed kids who had everything handed to them on a silver platter. Literally.

The only heroes left in this age were the immortal heroes from the previous wars, the hunters, and a few select individuals at camp that still strived to be a legend to match those of Hercules, Theseus, and Percy Jackson.

 _Percy… where did you go?_

For the millionth time that question plagued my mind. Refusing to leave and only serving to haunt me in my waking hours when the dreams of tortured screams haunted my sleep. I was slowly falling apart. I didn't have anyone I could trust besides Nico since Percy disappeared all those years ago. Annabeth changed. Camp changed. And the only comfort I had outside of the hunt was slowly starting to lose himself to the darkness of his heart.

My cousin visited me less and less despite Artemis allowing him to freely come and go from the hunt knowing how much Percy's disappearance had hurt us. And even when he did visit he was becoming more and more closed off. I could see the depression in his eyes, the anger and sadness he carried in his heart. His role model was gone and at this point it seemed like he was never coming back. For the second time in my lifetime I was losing a cousin and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I was sitting in my tent lost in thought when I saw a flash of silver shine through the flap and heard the frantic call from Artemis for all hunters to grab their gear. Rushing out bow in hand I didn't even have time to question her on what she was so distraught over before she flashed all of us to a dark forest.

Instincts taking over I lost my interest in questioning her and instantly was on alert for any movements in my surroundings. Lady Artemis quietly called for our attention and motioned for us to move quickly but silently behind her before sprinting to the east, the hunt not far behind.

We ran for 10 minutes until we felt it, a dark evil aura surrounding us. The malice and pure intent for brutal agony emanating from the aura pierced into our hearts and made us weak at the knees. Some of the hunters began to collapse, breaking down sobbing as the aura only increased in power. But as quick as it started it stopped. The weakness in our bodies dissipated and the crying hunters sobs of pain got slower until they stopped entirely, said hunters standing up and looking around trying to understand why it all went away.

I turned towards Artemis to question her on what we just felt but before I could I saw a shining silver light coming from her body and wrapping around us.

 _She's protecting us from whatever that aura was._

Bowing my head in appreciation with a small smile on my face I waited for her orders. There was something evil in this area and if we didn't use the experience of the millennia old huntress before us we would not make it out of here alive, of that I am certain.

"Girls, we must tread carefully from here on out but we have to hurry. If we don't make it in time we will never see him again."

 _He? Who's he? We're here for a male?_

Turning around she rushed off and ignoring the surprise I felt for our reason for coming I sprinted to her side.

"My lady, who is this male we are here for?"

For a split second her eyes filled with regret as she glanced at me, a sad look on her face.

"you will see soon Thalia, just know that no matter what happens or what is said in the next few days I never wanted this and I am sorry."

And with that she picked up speed and pulled away from me. Pulling an arrow from her quiver and placing it on her bow at the ready. I was so confused but I didn't have time to think about it as I saw a clearing up ahead us and assumed that was where we would find our target.

Suddenly without warning Artemis raised her bow aimed into the clearing and fired mid stride. Flashing her bow away she leaped into the clearing and rushed to the center, calling for me to follow her and the rest of the hunters to set up a perimeter.

Artemis and I dropped to the ground beside a boy whose chest was gushing blood from what looked like a sword wound. My eyes ran across his body searching for any other injuries and to my horror I found that every single patch of visible skin was riddled with scars, thick and deep. His clothes were torn in several places and he looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

He slowly turning his head in our direction and I felt my blood run cold. Green eyes. Sea green eyes stared back into mine for what felt like eternity until they rolled into the back of his head and he lost consciousness.

That was hours ago and now we were on Olympus in Apollo's temple waiting for Artemis and her twin to come out of the operating room. I paced the waiting room, sparks of electricity arcing off of me every so often and super charging a statue of the sun god.

 _What happened to Percy? Why is he so horribly disfigured and where has he been?_

I have a theory as to where he's been all this time but I hope I'm wrong.

"Thalia, come in please." The voice of Lady Artemis drove me from my thoughts

"Coming my lady."

I walked through the door preparing for the worst but instead of seeing a dead cousin I see him sleeping soundly in a medical bed.

"Thalia we need to talk to you about Percy. And I need you to swear on the River Styx that no word of this will leave this room."

"I swear."

"Good good. Now Thalia please try not to lose your calm and alert Olympus of our presence here."

I nodded my head and waited for one of them to continue. Apollo motioned for his sister to speak and her next words brought my whole world down in an instant.

"Percy is dying of the curse of Tartarus."

AN: Okay nothing too big here im still working out the kinks of how I want the next chapter to go so this is more of a filler of how life has been with Percy gone. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out to you guys soon but with Halloween coming ill be a little busy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Artemis POV**

10 minutes before Thalia is called in

I've been sitting here for Zeus knows how long watching the man we condemned to hell thrash around in his bed. A silent scream on his lips as he arced his back as if he was being whipped, given where he has come from I wouldn't be surprised if he had been.

Apollo had done his best to heal him but there was simply nothing he could do. The scars won't fade the fresher wounds just turn to scars and the more he searched his body the more concerned we got. Words were carved into his skin with what we had no idea but it was obviously very sharp and jagged.

"Oh no. No no no no no!" Apollo began shouting rushing over to his desk and opening a drawer and pulling out an ancient looking book pulsing with a dark power. Not knowing what was going on I jumped up from my seat and ran to his side as he flipped through the pages of the book.

"Apollo what is that book?"

He looked at me briefly before going back to search through a section labeled curses.

"It's the book that makes me worthy to be the god of healing. This book contains every dark and evil curse or sickness In the mythological world from all gods, titans, and primordial."

"How did you get this book Apollo? This is very dangerous to possess for a god that survives off light!"

The worry I feel showing clearly in my voice. How could he be so stupid! Such a powerful evil will corrupt him and kill him.

"I am not a god of light." The venom dripping from his voice was enough to stun me into silence as he turned to face me. An almost haunted and tortured look on his face.

"Don't assume to know anything of the domains I possess when you haven't given me a second thought in millennia. While you were off with your little group of hunters toying around with monsters ignoring your family many things were made clear about the powers and effects they have on a few of us whom you deem unimportant enough for your time."

And with that he turned away from me and flipped through the book before apparently finding what he was looking for and comparing whatever was in the book to the carvings on Percy's skin. But none of that mattered to me due to the fact that I was once again lost in thought.

 _What did he mean by unimportant enough for my time? Have I really been avoiding my family all this time? What was going on with my bother to make him appear so tortured? And who else is involved?_

"Artemis Summon the council but don't endanger Percy's health by telling them the reason before they see him and while you're at it get Thalia. Our young son of Poseidon is going to need all the help he can get if he is to survive past this month."

I was still lost in thought as he talked but my body moved on its own to follow his instructions. But before I reached the door It suddenly registered what he said.

"What do you mean he needs all the help he can get to survive? What exactly is wrong with him?"

He looked at me and I could see true fear and sorrow in his now dull golden eyes.

"He's suffering from the curse of Tartarus."

Back to the present

 **No one's pov**

Thalia sat in stunned silence as she processed what her mistress has just said. Her fears that he was in Tartarus were confirmed and now her greatest fear was creeping up on her.

"Is he going to die?" She choked out struggling to force the word die out of her mouth.

"We don't know. It's a possibility seeing as how no-one has ever had the curse placed on someone to our knowledge but that also means it's a possibility he recovers with ease and nothing happens to him. Artemis please go get the council and make them swear to hear us out before they act upon seeing young Perseus."

Apollo spoke to them with such ease that they could almost believe nothing would go wrong but both immortal women knew Apollo too well to be fooled by his façade. He was scared and he was uncertain of if Percy would be okay, he just didn't want the others to worry. That was the job of the healer to worry.

Artemis nodded before flashing out to summon her family. This was going to be an interesting event if all goes well.

Appearing on her throne Artemis willed her bow to come to her before shooting a silver arrow into the sky. She didn't have to wait very long before the remaining members of the council flashed in illuminating the room in a barrage of colors as each god shifted from their true form to their standard form.

"Artemis, for what reason have you called this meeting?" spoke Zeus as he adjusted himself on his throne.

Artemis glanced around the room looking at each member of her family closely and once again being saddened by what she saw. The results of the council's decision on Percy still painfully obvious.

Poseidon's throne was empty save for a weird device that appears each time a meeting is held that records what is said and transfers it down to his palace in the sea. Her uncle has not been seen in many years and the last time he was he was sickly and in pain from losing his son, no one would say it out loud but Poseidon was fading and the thought of losing her uncle burdened her heart.

Hermes just stared at the ground refusing to speak to anyone or make eye contact. His pride and joy was saved and given a chance at Elysium because of Percy, he cared for him more so than most and having to be involved in what happened at away at his heart as he slowly but surely lost himself in his depression only ever smiling in the company of his children and Apollo.

Both Hades and Hestia had both been given thrones after the giant war due the wish of the 7 but even so they still remain empty and dull. Hades had renounced his throne on Olympus after what happened in a fit of rage and Hestia hadn't been heard from in decades although her throne always glowed with the power of her domain meaning she was somewhere spreading a massive amount of hope and comfort but no one knew where.

Artemis knew that she and her brother were greatly affected by it as well but with Apollo not here and her not being able to see herself she didn't know how she looked since they abandoned him.

She couldn't even bring herself to glare at the remaining council members for what they had done anymore. Every single one of them was being consumed by the guilt of their actions and the one who got it the worst was Hera. Being the goddess of family and being one of the causes of her family being so divided and hurt ate away at her a little more each day until she now looked like a sickly old woman who's lived a long and hard life.

Shaking her head to clear her mind of these thoughts Artemis turned to face her father with a cold expression masking all her emotions.

"I need you all to swear upon the river Styx to not act out and to refrain from committing any act of violence until both my brother and I have told you the reason for this council and the details of what we found."

"Why would you need us to swear upon the Styx? What are you hiding Artemis?" asked Ares suspiciously.

"You'll find out once you swear moron."

"Why you little-"

"Enough! Ares calm yourself at once!" bellowed Zeus irritated at his son for his outburst

.

"Now Artemis has never given us reason to doubt her before and I highly doubt she has now so while I may not like being forced into oaths-"

"Not like you follow them anyway. Thalia is a prime example of that." Muttered Hera bitterly causing a few gods to chuckle while Zeus looked mildly flustered.

"As I was saying. I don't like being under oath but we can all trust Artemis so as king of the gods I swear on behalf of the council of Olympus to refrain ourselves from any acts of violence or aggression until Artemis and Apollo have explained themselves."

Thunder rumbled in the distance loud enough for the gods to hear as Lady Styx accepted the oath of Zeus. Smiling for the first time in many hours Artemis inclined her head towards her father in appreciation as she stood from her throne and began to speak to the recording device on her uncle's thrones.

"Uncle Poseidon, Uncle Hades I need you both up here on Olympus for this it is about someone very important to the both of you."

She waited a few moments before two beings shimmered into existence in front of her and tears welled up in her eyes at what she saw.

Her favorite uncle had an arm draped around his older brother as he used his other arm to hold his trident like a cane to keep himself standing upright. His once bright sea green eyes were a pale blue-green bloodshot and puffy from crying. His hair had turned completely grey and he had lost his tan skin now looking much paler than the brother he was using as his support. He no longer emitted the aura of a proud and powerful sea god but instead a sad hollow man with nothing left to live for.

Hades spoke to her while Poseidon's eyelids fell repeatedly only to be jerked back up as he tried to retain consciousness.

"Speak now and make this quick I would much rather my younger brother spent his last moments in the comfort of his domain surrounded by those who love him than here with false family." He choked out obviously struggling to hold himself together at the thought of his brother dying.

The council was brought to tears as they looked at their fading family member's broken form knowing that they were at fault for them about to lose him.

Artemis collected herself as she walked straight to Poseidon and looked him in the eyes, tears flowing freely down her face as she embraced him in a hug she wasn't sure would happen ever again.

"I found Percy uncle. He's alive, Your sons alive."

 **Okay so I'm really sorry it's taken so long to update and I didn't get to the big drama of Percy and the gods and yadda yadda but with the holidays ive been busy. Anyways I like this chapter and I tried to focus it around the pain of his disappearance and give you guys a view on who was at fault for his time in Tartarus but don't assume anything yet because I am not going cliché and saying the gods locked him up and all that bullshit im trying for something a little more original that I personally haven't seen before so keep an open mind and don't write my story off as a knock off of someone else's because you'll be gravely mistaken.**

 **R &R please**


	4. AN

So guess what guys! I got my laptop finally and so now I can work on writing the next chapters for this story so yay. Idk when ill get it out but ill make sure to do my best on it so you guys aren't disappointed after such a long wait anyways ill see ya soon guys hope you're all well


	5. Chapter 4

The world seemed to stop as the gods tried to comprehend what Artemis had said. No one thought they would ever see the young son of Poseidon ever again after what they did to him. Secretly they had hoped the day would never come and they could live the rest of their immortal lives without having to face the regret of their actions all those years ago.

Poseidon was frozen in shock before weakly grasping his nieces arm.

"Where is my son? Tell me where he is!"

His voice raising as a wave of power pulsed from him causing his knees to buckle. He would have collapsed had it not been for Hades holding him steady and upright.

"He is here on Olympus uncle come with me I will take you to him."

As Artemis made to leave thunder struck the throne room causing everyone to look at Zeus questionably. Everyone knew he had been the leader of those who voted in favor of what they had done. It was no secret that he harbored a strong hatred for Percy or that he had on multiple occasions attempted to rid himself Percy in various ways so for him to speak now was promising trouble.

"No one will be going anywhere. Artemis bring him before me now so we may return him to the pit."

"You will do no such thing Zeus!" screamed Hades as his helm materialized in one hand and a long sword in the other. Poseidon's body shook in rage at the thought of his son being sent back to the pit and he released his true form blinding and pushing back all the inhabitants of the room.

"You will not send my son back to Tartarus again Zeus and if you so much as try I will tear you limb from limb!"

As the light receded the gods gasped in shock at the sight before them. A young and furious stood above Zeus with his trident prongs buried in his throne pinning his neck to his seat of authority.

"Poseidon! Stop this madness now and remove your trident from your brother's neck!" a burst of fire and a scream announced the arrival of the goddess of the hearth and eldest of the Olympians with a very uncomfortable Apollo beside her tending to the son of Poseidon on a stretcher.

Begrudgingly Poseidon ripped his trident out of Zeus's throne and turned his attention to his sister.

"Ah Hestia how nice to see you again after so many years."

"I wish it was under better circumstances little brother."

She turned towards her youngest sibling who sat in his throne rubbing his neck. A very obvious line of golden ichor present across his skin.

"So Zeus, when are you going to tell everyone the truth of what you did all those years ago?"

Zeus looked at his older sister perplexed as he continued to rub his neck.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about Hestia. Would you be so kind as to enlighten me of what you are speaking of."

The rest of the council watched the bout between the two gods earnestly as they struggled to understand what was going on while at the same time dealing with their inner demons at the sight of the pale sickly body of their once hero.

As Hestia went to speak Percy began thrashing around in his restraints. Whimpers of agony escaping him as he arched his back in a silent scream. Instantly Hestia went to work sending as much comfort and hope as she could into his body as like it had been for countless years her throne glowed as she tapped into her true power.

 _So this is what she's been doing all this time._ Thought Artemis as she watched Percy slowly but surely calm down and resume his peaceful sleep.

Hestia seemed drained after easing his sleep and grimaced as she brought a hand to her head.

"Seems that particular session left quite a lasting impression on you didn't it hero."

"Hestia what do you mean by that? What are you talking about? And what is going on between you and father?" asked Athena as she struggled to understand what was going on.

Instantly Hestia's expression visibly darkened as black fire began to pulse off the goddess in waves grasping at everything in reach and scorching the area around her.

"You ask what I mean by session do you. Why I'm referring to young Percy's torture sessions that you sentenced him to suffer through for a millennia. And my business with your father involves his betrayal of Olympus and the deal he made with our enemy to eliminate Perseus and ensure his place in the new world order that they seek to instate. "

The life drained from every god present eyes as they began to realize that what they had been hiding away from had in fact been true until they were filled with rage at the statement of Zeus's betrayal. None more so than Poseidon as he immediately turned on his younger brother only to find him shrouded in shadow chuckling.

"So you found me out huh? Interesting. I knew you were down in the pit trying to keep the hope alive in the sea spawn. Tell me sister, how'd that go for you? He was especially broken up when we had that daughter of Athena he was so fond of come in and give him a special session of her own design. I told him everything as well. Of each and every god that was willing to sacrifice him to save their own children without any proof they were ever in any danger. I remember that day clearly, he screamed especially loud as we brought in monster after monster to do as they pleased with him." He closed his eyes with a sick smile across his face as he remembered the agonizing screams of his nephew for hours on end.

The black fire lashed out at Zeus but was deflected by the barrier of shadows surrounding him.

"Oh no my dear sister I don't believe I'll be experiencing a burn from your Tartarus fire today. Maybe some other time. For now though I believe everyone favorite ex hero of Olympus is waking up. Good day and good luck in the upcoming war, you will most definitely need it." And with one last chuckle of madness the god of the skies was absorbed by the shadows around him and vanished from his throne as it proceeded to crumble to dust signifying his ties to Olympus being severed.

Hestia turned around in fear as she realized he had not been lying.

"Apollo don't let him wake up!"

But before he could do anything Percy's eyes shot open as the torches in the throne room were extinguished.

 **AN: So I want to make this like a sadistic fucked up story I just wanted to ward you all before hand so it doesn't catch you by surprise when you read some pretty gruesome scenes of his little sessions. Soooo yeah here you go tell me what you think in reviews I read each and every one of them that I get and it makes my day to see the good comments you guys have left me. Like from Hank2nd and katraj0908 and lunakunaalna I read your reviews and instantly jumped on and started writing again cause I was happy someone wanted to read my story reviews have that effect on people lol so anyways yeah itll be a gruesome story I want to make people uncomfortable when reading it I mean come on its basically purgatory there is going to be torture rape and all types of things and percy is going to be a changed man so if youre not okay with that then don't read and save yourself the trouble.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Percy POV (Dream state) :**

 _So cold, why am I so cold?_

 _ **Because your soul has been split apart.**_

 _Its so dark, I just want to see the sun after all these years._

 _Its been so long since I've seen the sun and been warm, tartarus is so cold._

 _ **That is the curse of Tartarus child, it steals the warmth of your being to feed itself.**_

 _I just want to go home, I miss my mom so much._

 _Do you think she misses me too?_

 _ **Of course she does percy, but you know she resides in elysium now my child she has been dead for many years.**_

 _She has? What happened to my mom?_

 _ **Zeus struck her down with his bolt soon after you were left in the pit.**_

 _Why would he do that? She did nothing wrong. She was such a sweet woman._

 _ **That she was my child, one of the greatest mortal decendants I ever had the pleasure of sharing my bloodline with. But Percy?**_

 _Yes Nyx?_

 _ **Its time to wake my child, you wont be in your right mind for quite some time so we won't be able to speak again until you reclaim your sanity.**_

 _But how can I do that? I don't know if I'll even be able to contain the curse long enough to get what I deserve after so long of suffering._

 _ **And what is it you want my child?**_

 _I want to die Nyx. I'm so tired of living. I'm in so much pain I can't bare it any longer._

 _ **Shhh rest my child, when this is all over I'll grant you your request. My siblings did much to you that even I can't reverse but to answer your previous question to reclaim your sanity is simple. But once you hear it you will awaken and I can not assist you in the realm of the living.**_

 _And what is this simple answer?_

 _ **Embrace the arcing light.**_

 **Hestia POV:**

"No please no, you can't wake up yet you're not ready."

"Oh but Hestia, my sweet sweet savior. I'm awake, and im coming for you all. So run run as fast as you can, all of you will know how it feels to be left behind by the ones you depended on the most in your time of need."

 **OOOOOOOOOOKAY so its been a very long time and in that time I have graduated high school and got a job so yeah busy busy this chap isnt too long but I figured id at least get this out and throw that little nyx curve ball** **I have much planned for this story and I really want to finish it out so tell me what you think howd you feel about nyx and the little hint at why percy was in tartarus. I know its not what you guys wanted but I do like this chap quite a bit it has an ominus very peaceful feel to it while hes dreaming idk I just felt calmed while writing it so anyways hope to update soon love you all till next time**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So until further notice this story wont be in percys pov because while I know how to show his insanity through actions I don't know how to write his thoughts out and such so jus a quick heads up the story wont be in his pov until they find a way to break the curse** **I might tend to favor no ones pov more than not until I decide to make a quick insight to a situation purely through one persons perspective now on with the story.**

With those words spoken the council of the gods watched on in terror as Percy stood and melted away into the shadows.

Silence followed his departure before panic gripped the gods.

"How are we going to stop him? He was strong enough to take any of us on before we left him to Tartarus and now he has nothing to hold him back." Athena's response only seemed to fuel the gods panic but still silence enveloped the council as for the first time in their lives they felt true fear not being able to send a champion against a threat to them. The ever growing panic only increasing as some out of habit looked to the throne of Zeus only to be painfully reminded of his betrayal.

Before any of them could say anymore a dark powerful presence was felt amongst the throne room as the weight of the power began to crush down on the weaker of the gods holding them against their thrones as the throne room once again was shrouded in shadows.

" **I can help you with the young son of darkness gods of Olympus."**

Hestia being unaffected by the power baring down on her was the first to speak

"Who are you and to whom are you referring?"

" **I am Chaos, Lord and creator of this realm. While I take no part in any wars amongst my descendants I do however feel obliged to intervene when such a harsh cruelty is inflicted on a pure soul. Perseus as you know him was once a being of purity, born from the gods and raised surrounded by death and despair he resisted the corruption and through all his trials proved himself to me as the greatest hero of this or any other age. Once his time on this world was over I was going to give him an afterlife worthy of his deeds and answer his prayers to me."**

Chaos seemed to sigh as the shadows surrounding the gods who had voted on that fateful day in their history latched on to them and burned at their essence. Cries of pain and surprise echoed throughout the room as chaos spoke to them again voice dripping with anger.

" **But you selfish corrupt gods all but sentenced him to his fate at the hands of my children. You abandoned him continuing to hide on Olympus as your hero suffered. And why? Because a daughter of Athena with a silver tongue relayed a false threat on the lives of YOUR children. Because you are all too selfish and corrupt to take action to protect those loyal to you. To the point you abandon your bloodline to Tartarus. Had I not been stayed by my daughter I would have erased you all from existence starting with the members of the council who condemned my chosen to corruption and despair."**

Tears rolled down every god and goddesses face as they once again relived their greatest sorrow. The day they trusted the heroine of Olympus and left their savior to his fate to protect their own.

Hestia still being less affected by the anger of chaos spoke once more fear of the implications of what he said.

"Lord chaos please I need you to clarify some things for me, when you first began talking to us you mentioned prayers to you and of his childhood. Can you please tell me what those meant."

The power in the room seemed to shift towards Hestia as she felt the gaze of chaos purely on her. The weight of his power truly getting to her as she fell to one knee. Yet despite this she stared into the shadows around her not in fear of chaos himself but of what she didn't know.

" **Hestia, you among Olympus have the purest heart and have done all in your power to comfort and protect Perseus. I will speak to you as an equal but I must ask. Do you truly wish to know the truth behind your hero's life? Are you prepared to face the sorrow?"**

Hestia felt true panic as she thought of what this could mean but her love of Perseus steeled her resolve and she spoke.

"I am."

" **So be it. I will show both you and the remaining gods of Olympus the truth behind your hero. That which he hid from you all so well. I apologize to you Hestia and as well to you Poseidon. You will not be able to interfere with the things you see and for that I am truly sorry."**

And before anyone could speak they felt their minds be pulled from their physical forms and flashed to a room they will never forget.

They were in a child's room. Toys covered the floor while posters covered the walls. A small racecar bed sat in the corner of the room with blue wave sheets covering it.

" **this is his room, but all is not what it seems. The man Sally Jackson married to keep her son safe was not an ordinary mortal. He was of a bloodline of Tartarus. Knowing the destiny of the boy Gabe as he was known spoke with his father and put in motion a plan to destroy him. This is what the room truly is under this thick layer of magic."**

The room shimmered before the gods before cries of horror were heard from all as they saw what was under the magic.

Poseidon falling to his knees as tears began to fall from his eyes. Only able to utter one word as he stared at the sight of dried blood covering every inch of the room with fresh blood still running down the frame of the bed and the young frail boy lying lifelessly on the sheets.

"No…"

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAnd that's all for now. I only write once I have inspiration and it just hit me this morning. Trust me im not going to like this next part any less than you all do and I plan to make it gruesome. This story is not a pleasant one its going to be filled with things that are horrifying. However I wont present it in a ridiculous way like some others do. But if you have a weak heart and a soft spot for percy like I do im going to tear at your soul as well as mine when im writing the events in this story. You've been warned im notmaking this a happy ending story. Until next time with love bye guys**


	8. AN SORRY GUYS

Its been a long time guys and ive gotten more than a few messages from upset people about my disappearance so I figured id tell my story. I wasn't going to graduate high school when I last updated I had fucked around and messed up but before it was too late I dropped literally everything I was doing for the entire month before the month of finals and I went from f and d averages to almost all a and b grades and was able to turn it around and I graduated cleanly. After that I had absolutely no idea what to do with my life what so ever and not wanting to waste tons of money on college when I didn't know what I wanted to go for I went into the wpork force. I was still dealing with some rough times in m personal life and love life and just didn't have the time and or drive to write. I got fired from my first job at Walmart cause I got sick and had to call out more than they liked so they canned me and after that I got on at discount tire as a tire mechanic and after 6 months im still here bustin ass on cars every day. I saved up the money to get a nice pc and all the fun stuff in life to try and counter act the same personal problems ive been having since high school and while I don't really want to get into that I do want you all to know im not dead or ignoring this site im actually very active on it I just never have the time to sit down and write much anymore cause im trying to make as much money as I can to et a car here soon but lately ive been wanting to write more and more so who knows there might just be a new chap out soon after this general update as to whats been keeping me so preoccupied this past year so anyways im hoping to be back soon to everyone but until then message me or review if you guys missed me or if I have any more long oer due hate mail I want to now how everyone has been and if people want me to continue


End file.
